Meddling Spirit's
by godestiny
Summary: What do you do when your possesed with a spirit that is hell bent on revealing all your secrets? well your about to find out cuz that's excactly Kayashima's delema.
1. Comfort and New Begginings

**Meddling spirits**

**Summery: **_Kayashima is in trouble, what is he to do when he's  
possessed by a girls spirit? worse he's in love with his roommate and  
his secret might be outted when the restless spirit shares his  
feelings for the blond and is determined to show Nakatsu just how  
deep their feeling go._

**_WARNING: slight language, yaoi (boyxoy), future smut, a little oocess prinked_**

**_in for flavor, if you don't like don't read._**

**Destiny: **yo, people how's it hanging? To the right or left?

**naruto:** Ghaa! Your such a pervert Destiny, why are you even here again? Haven't people

suffered enough with your last sorry attempt at writing?

**Destiny: **Shouldn't I be asking you that? Your not even part of the Hana-Kimi cast.

Whatever, so the reason I'm doing this is cuz I got all excited by seeing my

first story up that I had to post another one, even though I still have to write

the end to my first ficlet. Do not fear though it will be done! Naru-chan if you'll

do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Yea yeah , Destiny does not own Hana-Kimi or me the**

**great Uzumaki Naruto! And we are all glad for that cuz believe me when I say **

**no one wants to know what destiny does to anime characters in that twisted, demented yaoi infested mind.**

**Chapter 1: Comfort and new Beginnings**

* * *

He was crying, Kayashima didn't need to see Nakatsu's face to know. His aura was radiating with sadness and he didn't know what to do. All he could offer his friend was to stay by his side until he fell asleep. As he walked to his roommate he thought of his wish of wanting to kiss the tears away, heal his heartache with his love, but he couldn't. Nakatsu was in love with Mizuki and had never, would never look at him that way. No, he wouldn't tell him, the other was going through too much already with Mizuki dating Sano then having to leave because her secret was out. Nakatsu didn't need the pressure of having to deal with a love-sick roommate, yes he was in love with his friend had been for a long time. Nakatsu had been the first person who really tried to understand him and his gift, he hadn't run off or made fun of him He just accepted it, accepted him and went out of his way to make him feel like part of the group. He loved how Nakatsu's aura filled the room, always vibrant and smiling even when sad he didn't let it keep him down for long. Kayashima would do anything to keep him smiling and happy.

"Nakatsu?" the blond soccer player looked up at the spirit sensing boy with red tear stained eyes. "Kayashima... I don't know what to do" with a half-hearted laugh he lowered his head again. Kayashima walked up to the blond wrapping his around his friend placing his cheek on course blond hair. "It's okay to cry when you're sad...you don't have to hold in your pain, I'll stay with you until you can smile again."

"Why are you always so kind to me Kayashima?" his roommate didn't answer but it didn't matter he felt safe in his arms. He wanted to stay like this a little longer wrapped in the warmth of the boy he couldn't seem to leave alone.

'this is nice...Kayashima is so warm' these were the blonds last thoughts as he fell asleep in the others arms.

When Kayashima felt Nakatsu slump against him he let out a sigh. Finally the blond had drifted off he wasn't sure if he could have taken much more of the wonderful torturous closeness. He knew his friend was hurting but he couldn't help his heart racing whenever the blond was near. As Kayashima lay Nakatsu on his bed he though 'I hope he didn't notice my heartbeat'.

'No way' sighing he looked at his crush 'he's almost as clueless as Mizuki' moving blond bangs he smiled, "sleep well Nakatsu". He traced cheekbones then thin lips, realizing what he was doing kayashima snatched his hand away, a blush dusting his heated cheeks. "*sigh* I guess I'm sighing a lot today...might as well go to bed now before I do something I'll regret in the morning". No he was lying to himself, he wouldn't regret it but he wouldn't take advantage of his sleeping friend. So Kayashima went to bed comforted by Nakatsu's resting warm aura, "goodnight my friend" and with that kayashima closed his eye's, images of his roommate spinning in his head luring him into the land of dreams.

* * *

Tired red rimmed eyes opened at the sound of cracking, the blond was confused at first blankly looking up at the bottom of the top bunk. Slowly his mind cleared and the night's events came back to him.

'That's right last night I finally broke down, Mizuki, the girl posing as a guy, the girl I loved had to leave cuz her secret was found out.' Mizuki, his lovely Mizuki, no that wasn't right she wasn't his she loved another and would never be his. He accepted it but it still hurt. He had known for a while that she was in love with the stoic high jumper, she had come all the way to Japan for him. That time he had accepted that she was lost to him but only now that she was gone did he let the tears flow. To him it was like saying goodbye to the love he had and starting again, moving forward.

Shaking his head to dispel the sour mood Nakatsu pulled back the bed drapes so he could get out of bed. The sight that greeted him was one he still wasn't used to, his dark haired roommate twisted like a pretzel calmly drinking tea. At first the sight of the deformed body just crept him out but lately he got this weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing how flexible the other was.

At that moment sensing his roommates awaken state the aura reading boy turned to the other worry present in dark eyes. "Nakatsu, did you sleep well?" looking up to worried eyes Nakatsu couldn't help remembering the warmth of being comforted by kayashima, a bright smile plastered itself on his lips. " Yea I'm totally recharged and ready for the school trip" he said this as he got up stretching as he made his way to the connected bathroom to get ready. After what had happened with Mizuki the school thought it a good idea for a school tri to get the students mind off the events leading up to the girls deparcher.

Taking a quick shower Nakatsu dressed in his uniform and walked out to his waiting roommate. " c'mon kayashima let's get breakfast I'm starvin!" with a bright smile he grabbed his friends hand and dragged the dark haired boy towards the door not noticing the bush forming on the others face. As they walked down the dorm hall headed towards the exit Nakatsu looked over his shoulder at the quiet boy.

"Thanks for last night because of you I can face another day with my head held high" kayashima looked up at the honest words before averting his gaze " You don't need to thank me we are friend, comforting you is all I could do when I saw how troubled your aura was." Nakatsu grinned scratching the back of his head " okay then no more sulking so let's go our friends are waiting for us!" with that they walk out into the sunlight of a new day.

* * *

**Destiny: **_yosh first chapter up, I actually wrote this before I got an account here_

_when I first read hana-kimi. I'm not entirely sure if I like how it turned out but I think is_

_a fitting choice for my first chapter story. So I hope you bare with me and hopefully you enjoy it._

**Naruto: **_please review and tell destiny how much the story suck or just to give advice. Do it for _

_me, I really don't want to hear whining about no one reading this shit, I have enough dealing with_

_a emo brooding teme (guess who).flames keep us warm at night._


	2. Announcments and Distractions

**Meddling Spirits**

**Destiny: Hey people! I know this is beyond late but I have a reason...oh you want to know what it is? Well the mother unit confiscated my precious computer thus I have to go to the library to upload stories. Yep if I were normal I would probably feel awkward writing yaoi while having adults, teens, and children around me, but lucky for you I have no shame. ^_^ Right then before we start anything else I would like to say thank you to yaoi-fun-fan ,hanakimifan and mico-chan for the reviews, x. a rose by any other name .x for putting my story in their fav., and Tsunade senju for adding me to her fav. author's list. I get this warm ticklish feeling in the pit of my stomach in knowing that someone's actually reading this and I'm not just talking to myself like an idiot, so please try to enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too disappointing.**

**Kayashima: Everything you do is disappointing -.-**

**Destiny: Huh? Yashi-kun how'd you get here? Oh did you finally decide on making me your apprentice?^.^**

**Kayashima: No, I just followed the numerous amount of enraged spirit that happened to lead me to you...somehow this situation does not surprise me -.-...would you like to know what they are saying?**

**Destiny: 0.o...he-he n-no that's a-alright I rather keep my skeletons in my closet thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-kim or its characters and seeing how they talk and treat me I'm guessing they're happy about that fact.**

* * *

Nakatsu had taken his time eating so in result he and Kayashima had to run to class, just making it as the final bell rung. Their classmates teased them good naturally about almost being late as they made their way to their seats. At that moment the teacher walked in placing his briefcase on his desk and faced his settling class. Clearing his throat to attract everyone's attention, the teacher commenced class with the day's announcements.

"Alright class first of all I want to say that I like you am upset about recent events concerning Ashiya-kun...I mean Ashiya-chan. And understand if you all are still adjusting to the information."

The teacher paused to scan his class letting his eyes linger a moment longer on the students that were closest to Mizuki.

"But this school prides itself in excellence so regardless of emotions everyone is to participate in class and all due assignments are to be on my desk by Friday."

At this there was a collective groan especially from those that put off the work thinking it would be forgotten in the chaos.

"Also as you have probably heard we are having a school trip this weekend, the grades will be separated each going to a different location. They have informed me that the destination is to be a surprise for all students so you won't know where we're going until the day of the trip."

Immediately all the boy's started whispering trying to guess where they were going all excited for a new adventure.

"Now before we start class work I want to remind everyone to be packed and ready for this weekend, I expect all of you to behave anyone out of line will face severe consequences."

The rest of the class time things seem to settle down, nothing happening, just boring routine of day's before. Before the class was let out to lunch though the teacher reminded the students about the end of the year project. It was to count for 1/4 of their grades, since it was such an important project they would work in pairs. The teacher would assign partners to make things fair, he told them he would discuss it in more detail when they came back from the trip.

After class Nakatsu walked with Kayashima to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of their friends. They noticed that Sano was still depressed about Mizuki and so the bleach blond boy made his way over to him. Setting his lunch next to the stoic high jumper he slung an arm over Sano's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"What's up man? C'mon it's not like you'll never see her again so stop pouting."

Nakatsu punctuated his words with a hard slap to the other boy's back laughing as Sano glared at him for his teasing.

"Plus I don't think she'd like to hear that you've gone and closed yourself off again so stop sulking and think of all the fun we'll have on the trip."

The group of friends scarfed down their food while simultaneously chatting about random things going on in their lives. The conversations were interrupted as the boy's looked up from their lunch when Nakao yelled out for the head of dorm two. Minami made his way over to his under-classmates, Hamejima following behind him like a lost puppy. Although if you asked Minami he'd say the blond reminded him more of an attention hording shrieking parrot on crack.

"Hey guys how's it going? What do you think of the trip?'"

"Good morning my admirers come gaze upon my beautiful face!"

"Shut it Hamejima, why are you even here? This is my dorm."

"Oh no! Don't tell me Hamejima likes my Minami-san?"

"Me like him? That is beneath me, how could I like boys when there are so many women in love with me, I could never do that to my precious flowers!"

Kayashima could tell Nakao's next words were serious if the enraged purple and black aura behind the petite boy were anything to go by.

"You better not you hussy! If you dare touch my Minami-san I'll cut your hands off!"

"You shouldn't frown you'll get wrinkles on that pretty face"

"Why you- I'll kill you!"

The petite boy started chasing the blond yelling curses at him as Minami and the others tried to ignore them.

"It would have been nice to go somewhere with you guys before I graduated but the school separated, now I'm stuck with those two idiots from the other dorms"

The conversation along with Nakao's and Hamejima's tryst was brought to a halt when the bell rung signaling the end of lunch. The group picked up their trash disposing of it on their way to the locker rooms for gym.

Kayashima's locker was at the end of the second row to the right while Nakatsu's locker was on the left towards the middle, giving Kayshima a perfect view of his friend undressing. Kayashima couldn't help letting his eyes roam Nakatsu's bare chest wondering what it would feel like to place his hand on that sun-kissed flesh. To trace dark nipples before splaying his hand against the hard muscles covered by firm skin. Wondering if Nakatsu would moan or shiver at the contact. Kayshima could just imagine Nakatsu taking him in his arms bringing their bodies closer, he would weave his fingers in blond hair bringing his friends head down for a passi-. Suddenly Kayashima looked away embarrassed of the thoughts running through his mind, quickly changing he made his way out to the field fighting the blush wanting to take over his face. (Don't worry Yashi-kun it's normal for boy's to think naughty stuff just look at Sano when he's with Mizuki.^_^)

During gym they were made to run a few laps before playing dodge ball, the only strange thing to happen was that Kayashima was the only one not hit. When asked about it he simply stated that since his aura was so strong any attack made on him bounced harmlessly off his shield. At the end of class the teacher gathered the students in the middle of the field.

" Okay class starting today we'll be doing extra stretches since the doc is tired of hearing you whine about pulling something in gym."

So with this he asked for two volunteers to help him explain ( * cough* forced Yashi-kun and Nakatsu to demonstrate * cough*).

"There are three main exercises we'll be doing, the first has one of you on your back knees bent while your partner lifts and pushes one of your knees against your chest.

Hold that position for 20 seconds before doing the same to the other, then press both knees against the chest at the same time again hold for 20 seconds."

As the teacher explained Kayashima laid on his back looking up at the clouds trying to ignore his friends fingers on his skin. When they got to the second part Nakatsu kneeled between the spirit sensing boy's legs to get a better hold and leaned forward as he pushed. When Kayashima felt this all he could do was turn away trying to hide his blush desperate to keep his unemotional facade in place.

"Now the second stretch involves balance, one of you will stand bent over while your partner brings up one of your legs back, hold for 20 second and please don't hurt each other."

The two boys stood and the dark haired boy bent over touching the floor and bending his knees a little to stay balanced as the blond took hold of his ankle. The soccer player placed one hand on the pale boy's hip as the other hand lifter the boy's leg.

'Did kayashima just shudder'

The blond had noticed the blush on his friend's face earlier and he didn't know why but he liked knowing the cause of it was probably him being close to the other.

"This last one is for your back so one of you is to lay on your stomach while the other pulls your arms back lifting your upper body back a bit, again don't pull too hard."

Kayashima quickly laid down this time on his stomach thinking he could avoid further embarrassment, he was sadly mistaken. Nakatsu sat on his back pulling his arms back but needing to go further back to get a better hold ended up sitting on his butt. Kayashima bit his lip trying to hold back a moan when he felt the blond's manhood pressed against his ass, having to stop himself from pressing himself further back into Nakatsu's lower body.

"Okay class we can't do it now but we will be doing these stretches before and after class so go ahead and head out."

As the students headed to the locker rooms to change all Kayashima could think was.

'Why the hell do all those positions seem sexual in nature?' (Cuz I'm a pervert and like torturing you Yashi-kun ^_^)

* * *

**Destiny: There you go the second chappy is finally up thanks for waiting, so review and tell me how it is please! Oh and thank you IHeartGirlyGuys for pointing out my mistake on the name!**

**Kayashima: You seemed to have made me a little ooc but I guess I don't mind...so when is the next chapter going up?**

**Destiny: he-he yea I meant to say this earlier um... I'm kida stuck, I can't think of a place for the trip...soooo I was wondering if you guy's could help this wanna-be-author out and tell me a good place in Japan to visit during late spring early summer. Right so thanks for sticking with me R&R flames are welcomed its fun to watch things burn!**


	3. School trip day1:part 1

**Meddling Spirits**

Destiny: srry for the late update but I'm sorta having family problems (when aren't I?) So this next chapter is going to be written in two parts and this chapter is a little short and sorta boring so srry about that. Okay before we get started I wanna give a shout out to Ronneygirl, Yamanaka, and kuroxfai for their support. Also a big thanks to Yomingo for the review I love the ideas. For the trip I'm using Kyoto like you said but the other thing I hope you don't mind but I'll use it in a later chapter okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all so stop throwing it in my face goes to sulk in the corner while a dark cloud rains on me.

* * *

Saturday morning found the school in chaos, students were rushing, suitcases blocked entrances, teachers yelling, random students tripped over said bags, babies crying, and monkeys flying. Okay so I made the last part up the point is that no matter how much planning you do before hand boys will be boy's thus resulting in a total mess. Fortunately by 7 the school staff and the dorm heads has successfully gotten all the students into their respectful buss and were on their way to their separate destination.

An hour later found Nakatsu, Kayashima, the gang, and the rest of their year in japans seventh largest city, Kyoto. The boy's stood in awe of their surroundings, their eye's devouring the sight of a marvelous city. To them it was as though they had stepped into a time pocket sending them to a place untouched by time. Kyoto was a place where the past stood proud in the present and japans true culture thrived, it's history present in every stone and wood panel of ever building. A serene calmness encased the city whispering tales of ancient myths and beliefs of monks and priests alike in the flowing winds that ruffled tree leaves. A melding of nature and culture for all to loose themselves in and to forget the outside world that lay beyond its walls.

"Alright everyone from here we'll split up into three groups, go stand by your teachers and from there they'll take you to which ever inn you'll be staying at."

The students split off and Kayashima noticed that each group had 3 classes.

"Right then before we go I want to set the rules of the trip. All students must stay with their group so don't wonder off. We will be staying at a traditional inn occupying one of the 2 buildings there. You will have 6 people in each room, these will be your group for all activities so stay with them. The first day we will remain together going to different temples and shrines for educational purposes. The second day for the first have we'll visit other historical site but later on you'll have the rest of the day to explore but stay with your group. Curfew is at 9pm anyone not back at the inn will sit in the lobby for an hour with no dinner and a weeks detention."

The group of students walked down the path towards 'Nanzenji temple', soon they came upon 'chochin ryokan (1)'. The side walk led to a path of coble stone up to the entrance of the inn. Sakura trees lined the path and two paper lanterns hung from the entrance roof lighting the way as though beckoning them in. the group walked up the six steps to the outside wood gate passing through it to the lobby. At the lobby they removed their shoes and put on the slippers they were offered before stepping up on the red carpet, they were immediately welcomed by their personal hostess who formally bowed to them.

"Nakai-san (2)"

"Ohaya gozamais (3) we have reservations for the next two days."

"Hai (4) we have been expecting you, if you'll follow me I'll take you to your rooms and give you information needed."

"Yes thank you very much"

"You'll be staying in the Hohkam (5) section , the rooms include internet service, phone line, alarm clock, ironing board, and each room has it's own bathroom with wet area and deep soaking tub but we do have an onsen (6) one for men and one for women. Breakfast is from 5 to 8:30 am, dinner 6 to 9:30 pm, we serve meals in our 'Kisetsu gadenbyo restaurant (7)."

As they made their way to the Hohkam building they had to exit the main building and walk down a stone path way through a beautiful garden that had seasonal plants, a small fountain, and pools of water all around the stones making it seem as though they were walking on water. They were all led to their rooms that looked mostly the same except for the accessories decorating the rooms. The rooms were big enough to accommodate all six boys, the center room had a low cherry wood table with low chairs with red cushions, a low table at one wall with a bamboo plant in a glass vase assented by a wood criss-cross fixture behind it. Above the table hung 3 scrolls with calligraphy decorated the wall. The bathroom was opposite the main door, bedroom to the left and to the right of the main door was an opening leading to a tea room that had 3 large floor to ceiling high windows running the length of the wall that over looked another garden with a koi pond.

Kayashima and his friends decided to look the room over later they quickly put away their things and headed to the restaurant for breakfast before having to meet the teachers. The restaurant was attached to the main building it was big and made entirely of wood there were low tables and seats. It was set up in two levels with the tables running horizontally except the end tables that were the opposite way. 7 tables in each line, 15 lines of tables the end tables had 5 in each line and were 3 lines. Since this inn was proud of its gardens the customers could eat outside as well in the deck that overlooked a large koi pond. The meals were traditional and were in 5 to 7 courses. Kayashima hurriedly stuffed themselves but were soon called by their teacher so they headed out, next stop temple overload.

* * *

Translations...rufly

1-paper lantern inn

2-welcome you

3-good morning

4-yes

5-older traditional building

6-hot spring

7-seasonal garden

Destiny: Gomen I know this was short and boring and slow but I just needed to set things up a little for whats to come. Next chapter is going to be better I hope and I'll be introducing the spirit girl that will drive Yashi-kun insane so please stick with me.R&R.


End file.
